narutofandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Sakura Haruno
frame|Sakura v první části seriáluNa začátku seriálu je Sakura Genin v Listové vesnici. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto a Uchiha Sasuke tvoří tým 7, který vede Jounin Hatake Kakashi. Později ji pak trénuje Tsunade. Její nejlepší schopnosti jsou inteligence a dokonalá schopnost ovládat Chakru. Například byla na první pokus schopna lézt pomocí Chakry po stromech, zatímco Sasukemu a Narutovi to trvalo celý den tréninku. Na začátku byly Sakuřiny schopnosti značně horší než ostatních Geninů. Používala jen základní techniky, z nichž asi nejlepší je Kai (zrušení iluze). Pod vedením Tsunade bude pak mnohem silnější. Uvnitř Sakury žije její druhé "já" - vnitřní Sakura, která se zdá být ještě víc hrubá než Kyuubi (devítiocasý démon) uvnitř Naruta. Vnitřní Sakura je velmi průbojná a v seriálu se větsinou objevuje jako vtipná vložka, protože Sakura je typicky milá. Vnitřní Sakura používá hlášku しゃーんなろー (Shaannarou - Šán-naró), což nic neznamená, ale překládá se jako Hell Yeah (Sakra jó!) v Angličtině nebo Kua v českých titulkách k Narutovi. Díky tomuto svému druhému "já" má Sakura dvě mysli, což se jí velmi hodilo, když v kvalifikaci do hlavních bojů Chuunincké zkoušky na ni Yamanaka Ino použila Shintenshin no Jutsu (technika přesunu mysli). thumb|left V dětství a ze začátku na akademii si ze Sakury dělali srandu kvůli jejímu velkému čelu. To skončilo, když se s ní velmi oblíbená Yamanaka Ino začala kamarádit a dala jí stuhu. Sakura mělo Ino jako svůj vzor a obdivovala její vzhled a schopnosti, ale měla kvůli tomu pocity podřazenosti a méněcennosti. Jejich přáteltví trvalo do té doby, než zjistily, že obě chtějí sbalit Uchihu Sasukeho. Uchiha Sasuke byl v celé akademii u holek nejoblíbenější. Sakura si myslela, že se Ino nikdy nevyrovná, to chtěla ale změnit, a tak ji vrátila stuhu a prohlásila, že od teď jsou rivalky. Narozdíl od většiny ostatních postav z Naruta nemá Sakura ve svém dětství žádný špatný zážitek. Když jsou Sakura, Naruto a Sasuke přiřazeni do týmu 7, tak se Sakura zaměří pouze na Sasukeho a Naruta nemůže vystát, i když vlastně neví zhola nic o jejich povahách. Krátce po vytvoření týmu 7 Sakura řekne Sasukemu, že si myslí, že Naruto musí být šťastný, když nemá rodiče, kteří by ho komandovali. Naruto při tomto rozhovoru nebyl, a proto nemohl oponovat. Sasuke má vlastní zkušenosti s tím, jaké to je být sám, a tak ji dost vynadá. Sakuřina oblíbená jídla jsou Anko knedlíky se sirupem a Umeboshi. Nemá ráda cokoliv kořeněného. Její koníčky jsou kvízy a hry na paměť. Nejoblíbenější hláška je 勇気 - Yuuki (Júki) - Odvaha, ačkoliv to v první knize faktů bylo 一生愛の人生よ！ - Issen ai no jinsei yo! (Issen ai no džinsei jo!) - Celý život plný lásky. Sakura má talent na šití. Spoiler! Pozor, tato část obsahuje příběhSpekuluje se, že Naruto, Sasuke a Sakura budou příští legendární Sanninové, protože Naruta trénuje Jiraiya, Sakuru Tsunade a Sasuke je pod vlivem Orochimaru. Při interview s Kishimotem Masashim, který mangu Naruto vytvořil, vyšlo najevo, že Sakura a Rock Lee měli představovat lidské slabiny (alespoň tedy ze začátku). Sakura se narodila 28. března a na začátku seriálu jí bylo 12. Má zelené oči a růžové vlasy. Měří 148,5 cm a váží 35,4 kg. Jak již bylo řečeno, je Geninem v Listové vesnici (Konoha). Později povýší Slovo Haruno znamená "jarní pole" a Sakura znamená květ třešně, třešeň je národní rostlina v Japonsku. Sakura je jedno z nejběžnějších jmen v anime. Oukashou (Střetnutí třešňového květu) Saikan Chuushutsu no Jutsu (Technika jemného vyjmutí choroby) Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu (Technika bouře třešňových květů) Shousen no Jutsu (Technika mystické dlaně)